Kamiya Saki
]] ]] ]] '''Kamiya Saki (カミヤサキ), real name Nozawa Saki (野澤紗希), is a Japanese idol as part of WACK. She is the leader of GANG PARADE and a former member of BiS, being part of both the first and second generations. ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Biography Pre-BiS Career Before becoming an idol, Saki was very involved in the Tokyo street fashion scene, particularly in the then-emerging Dolly-kei style. She was a regular subject of street fashion blogs and was often in attendance at the parties held by her favourite boutique, Grimoire, where she became a member of staff. In January 2010, she launched her own brand of handmade accessories, Reveur de LYRA. Saki's idol career started in 2011 when she joined Mero Mero Clover, a Momoiro Clover Z tribute group. She took the role of Momota Kanako. The group disbanded when she joined BiS, and she was unable to attend their final show due to work conflicts. First time in BiS, 2013-2014 On May 26th, at BiS48, it was announced that Kamiya Saki would be joining BiS alongside Tentenko and First Summer Uika. Their first single, DiE, was released a month later. In early 2014, it was announced that BiS would disband. Kamiya's final single as part of BiS, FiNAL DANCE / nerve, was released May 28th. On July 8th, BiS disbanded at Yokohama Arena. During their final show, Kamiya Saki announced that she would be forming a new unit, Pla2me, with solo idol Mizuta Mari, also known as Izukoneko at the time. Pla2me and POP, 2014-2016 Pla2me's first single, Plastic 2 Mercy, was released September 30th 2014. In 2015, after Mizuta Mari's graduation, the group added new members, rebranded themselves as POP and released a self-titled album. In August, POP, along with their sister group BiSH, were kicked out of Tokyo Idol Festival due to misbehavior from their fans. Shortly after, Kamiya Saki, who had been accused of encouraging this behaviour, announced that she had been suspended from the group indefinitely due to repeatedly committing prohibited acts. Despite this, she appeared in the music video for the group's next single, Happy Lucky Kirakira Lucky and it was announced that Kamiya would be allowed to return to POP if she successfully ran a 100km marathon. On December 4th Kamiya completed the marathon with two hours to spare, and successfully re-joined the group. GANG PARADE and second time in BiS, 2016-2018 In late 2016, POP changed its name again to GANG PARADE. After another major lineup change, the group re-released Plastic 2 Mercy, followed up by FOUL, the music video of which gained attention for showing Kamiya Saki shaving her head (a style she would keep). In March 2017, at WACK EXHiBiTiON, it was announced that Kamiya would temporarily return to BiS, who had reformed the previous year, in a trade with member Aya Eightprince. Initially lasting six months, the trade was later extended to nine. Saki's first single since rejoining BiS was SOCiALiSM, released in May. It was followed up by I can't say NO!!!!!!! in October. That same month, she joined the shuffle unit SAiNT SEX. On December 30th, Kamiya Saki ranked 10th in the WACK General Election. Return to GANG PARADE, 2018-2020 Kamiya Saki's final single with BiS was WHOLE LOTTA LOVE / DiPROMiSE, released in March 2018. To represent the upcoming lineup changes coming to BiS, Saki only appeared on DiPROMiSE. She and Aya traded back in a ceremony during the finale of BiS' concert tour on March 4th, returning to GANG PARADE. Saki's first single after rejoining GANG PARADE was GANG 2, released in May. Around the same time, Saki began making appearances on BYS, but later quit after only a couple of months. In October, she caught rubella and had to briefly go on hiatus from all activities, including a NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS fashion show that she was scheduled to model for. In February 2019, Kamiya Saki appeared in BILLIE IDLE®︎'s music video for Soshite, Mata.. as a member of BULLY IDOL. As a reward for winning the Gang Parade 999 Bingo Event in April 2019, it was announced that Kamiya Saki would release a solo song in the near future. Her song, still... was released digitally in October, and included on GANG PARADE's debut major album, LOVE PARADE. Less than a month after the release of "still...", Kamiya Saki again won the first prize in Gang Parade's Tenbiri Bingo Event, and won a prize of a solo radio show to be broadcast in February 2020. On January 3rd, Kamiya Saki announced that she would graduate from GANG PARADE and WACK on May 22nd. Personal Life Kamiya Saki has been open about her attraction to both men and women. In addition, she has tweeted that she wants to break the boundaries of gender and that she "can be your girlfriend or boyfriend", implying that she may also be genderfluid. In Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014, she mentioned that she has distrust in men in her private life, especially after an incident that occurred for about a year. Despite living with her at the time of BiS Cannonball, Saki claims she is not close with her mother; they rarely saw each other due to her mother's long working hours. She has no father. Prior to becoming an idol, Saki had jobs in food retail and in a warehouse. Discography See Kamiya Saki Discography Featured In * 2019.10.22 still... Publications Other Media Film: * 2014.07.08 BiS Nari no All Night Nippon DVD * 2015.07.22 Kanzenban BiS Cannonball 2014 * 2017.02.04 WHO KiLLED IDOL? -SiS Shoumetsu no Uta- * 2018.02.03 THE IDOL CANNONBALL RUN 2017 Live Video: * 2014.09.24 BiS Kaisan Live ~BiS nari no Budokan~ @Yokohama Arena * 2018.12.11 GANG PARADE oneman live at Zepp Tokyo * 2019.09.04 CHALLENGE the LIMIT TOUR * 2020.12.29 PARADE GOES ON TOUR at Nakano Sunplaza Stage Play * - 09.28 Playhouse Radio * 2019.02.10 Love Radio Lyrics Written * still... WHO KiLLED IDOL? * Hi * MMGK P.O.P * fly away * Lonely Lonely Lonely * Letter * Daydream Barely Last * QUEEN OF POP * Barely Last * ISSIN ITTAI * crazy night LAST GANG PARADE * HERETIC THE MUSIC AND THE GAME CREATES MAGIC * Daylight B-Sides * Toraresou Trivia * Was the most senior member of WACK, as well as the last original member, having been a founding member of pla2me during WACK's initial formation. Gallery Sec1 Ph2.png|Modeling for NEGLECT ADULT PATiENTS Saki LASTGP.jpg|Promoting LAST GANG PARADE Saki2019.jpg SakiInt20.jpg SakiInt21.jpg SakiInt22.jpg SakiInt23.jpg SakiInt24.jpg SakiInt25.jpg SakiMarathon.jpg SakiMarathon1.jpg SakiInt26.jpg SakiInt1.jpg SakiInt2.jpg SakiInt3.jpg SakiInt4.jpg SakiInt5.jpg SakiInt6.jpg SakiInt7.jpg SakiInt8.jpg SakiInt9.jpg SakiInt10.jpg SakiInt11.jpg SakiInt12.jpg SakiInt13.jpg SakiInt14.jpg SakiInt15.jpg SakiInt16.jpg SakiInt17.jpg SakiInt18.jpg SakiInt19.jpg Saki-Foul.jpg|Promoting FOUL Saki-Pop2.jpg Saki Can't Stop Profile.jpg|Promoting CAN'T STOP IIjSR12H 400x400.jpg|Promoting GANG 2 Saki-Breaking.jpg|Promoting BREAKING THE ROAD Saki-BisKaidan.jpg|Promoting BiS Kaidan (Album) Saki-Cosplay.jpeg Saki-Denpo.jpg|Promoting Koisuru Denpo JAPAN Saki-Int.jpg Saki-Int1.jpg Saki-Int2.jpg Saki-Pop.jpg Category:BiS Category:GANG PARADE Category:WACK Category:Leaders Category:SAiNT SEX Category:GANG PARADE Members Category:1991 Births Category:Members Who Are LGBT+ Category:2013 Additions Category:SAiNT SEX Members Category:BiS Members Category:1st Generation BiS Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Soloists Category:Members Active Before WACK Category:2020 Departures